


Homework and Idol Boys

by daphnerunning, Galiko



Series: Pillars and Pinnacles [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galiko/pseuds/Galiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashback side story to The Chisel. </p><p>Koharu & Yuuji, meeting up and all the attraction from the very start. Congratulations, Koharu; you've gained a boyfriend for Life. Blame Osamu for it if you must.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework and Idol Boys

When Konjiki Koharu first sees Hitouji Yuuji, he gets ready for disappointment.

 

That’s just what life is, unfortunately. Hitouji is gorgeous, with sleek dark hair and long dark lashes, and he moves like an awkward gazelle still on its baby legs. _Gay_ , his mind supplies, but that’s not exactly helpful, not when his father is going to get a letter from the disciplinary committee if he makes another “pass” at one of his schoolmates this week. Sure, his father will laugh, but he doesn’t really want to deal with the teachers’ meetings, and he _really_ doesn’t want to think about having to transfer schools. He _likes_ Shitenhouji, likes their policies, and likes their attitude. He wants a reason to grace them with his presence, and at least their uniforms aren’t terribly tacky.

 

So he doesn’t say anything, and joins the tennis team instead. He doesn’t exactly tell everyone that he’s joined to check out the beautiful boy bodies, but he doesn’t hide his lingering looks, either. Hara-buchou always seems a little tired whenever he sees Koharu. Maybe that’s just because Koharu had made him laugh once during a practice match, and the invincible captain had dropped a point.

 

His second year, however, he has one class with Hitouji Yuuji. He’s quiet in class, Koharu drawing much more attention with his antics. That’s fine, and Koharu is content, for the moment, to watch and dream. 

 

It’s only because he’s watching that he sees Hitouji’s mouth move when the teacher’s back is turned, and hears the particularly biting crack come out of it in the voice of one of their more obnoxious classmates. No matter how the boy swears up and down that he didn’t say it, he still has to stand up and make a full apology. There’s a brief moment of a satisfied smile on Hitouji’s face, before it fades into his usual withdrawn expression.

 

Well. That won’t do. 

 

And that’s why he begs a favor from their strange new coach, Watanabe Osamu. He might seem strange, but he seems to understand people. That’s why he tells his coach about the quiet boy with a secret sense of humor, the one that moves well but has no friends, and asks if he would please, _please_ just see if Hitouji is interested in joining the team.

 

Osamu, of course, has a hard time saying no to kids. 

 

The problem is that Koharu has a lot of ideas, and most of them…well. They don't exactly pan out. The idea of bringing some kid that he very obviously has a crush on into the tennis team mostly just makes Osamu sigh, but, whatever. It can't _hurt_ , and--

 

"We _do_ need a good doubles team," Osamu hums. "If you can get him to play doubles with you, then sure." 

 

Koharu stares, affronted. “But...but I don’t _play_ doubles,” he says plaintively. “How am I supposed to analyze my opponent and work around someone else’s play style at the same time?”

 

"What you just described is literally the game of doubles--and, well," Osamu lightly continues, shrugging as he leans back on the bench, "maybe he'll be able to cover the weaknesses in your singles game for you. You do lack…what was it…ah, yeah. Power. Power in general. Wouldn't it be nice to have someone else hit the ball really hard for you, Konjiki-kun?" 

 

Koharu huffs, turning that thought over in his head. “I _don’t_ like hitting the ball very hard,” he admits, not saying anything of the way his arm wobbles for a full five minutes after he tries what he calls a ‘smash’ and the coach calls an ‘overhand.’ “I’ll ask him.”

 

Armed with the fact that _it’s the coach’s idea_ , he corners Hitouji after Biology class one day. “Hitouji-kuuuun,” he croons, putting himself between the other boy and the door, reminding himself that he’s not going to be written up for disciplinary action, this is _on the coach’s orders_. “Why don’t you play any sports?”

 

Yuuji is immediately wary. 

 

He has a good reason to be, he thinks, because the last time his brother asked him that question, his full explanation of disliking noise, and people, and generally not wanting to be made fun of for _really_ sucking at most things at the start didn't go over very well. He slouches down a few inches, warily eyeing…what was his name? Konjiki? Something like that…from behind his bag. "Because I don't want to." 

 

“You’d be great at tennis.” Koharu’s palms are sweating, unfortunately. It would also be nice if his eyes would focus properly, because he’s pretty sure that that’s a tense, unhappy expression on the other boy’s face. “And the coach thinks so, too. Ah, you’d be doing me a _huuu~uuge_ favor,” he invents on the fly. “He thinks I need a doubles partner if I ever want to get on the regulars.”

 

No one ever asks _him_ for favors. That's notable. Yuuji fidgets, thinking, biting his lower lip. "…I played tennis when I was little…but…" No one ever thinks that he'd be good at things, either. "He really said he thought I'd be good?" 

 

Koharu’s face lights up. “I _knew_ you’d be good at it! Ah, Watanabe-kantoku thought you’d be good, yes. You can come to practice today if you want to borrow one of my racquets.” He has at least _one_ that isn’t pink, he thinks. Best not scare Hitouji off right away.

 

There's another chance to fidget. "…I dunno. I don't think…I don't usually get along with people that like sports." Honestly, he didn't even _know_ Shitenhouji had a tennis team…or any team. Maybe he just wasn't paying attention. 

 

Koharu _hates_ having conversations with people when he doesn’t have all of their data, and most of the school (and the internet) has been surprisingly closed-mouthed about Hitouji. He hears the careful phrasing there, though, and fumbles for an appropriate response. “You probably hear this a lot, but we’re really not...like everyone else. We just play tennis to laugh and have fun. If you hate it, you don’t have to come back?” He hopes he doesn’t sound _too_ desperate, but Hitouji’s lonely face is just making him more convinced that this is a good idea.

 

Yuuji nervously flips it around in his head one more time. Koharu _did_ ask him for a favor. It's kind of rude to say no, and it's definitely the first time anyone has even really… _talked_ to him here, so that's saying something. 

 

…Also, if _Koharu_ doesn't get picked on for playing on the tennis team…he's probably fine, right? Right. Maybe.

 

"…Okay." It's kind of a quiet agreement, like Yuuji is hoping that Koharu doesn't hear him and gets fed up and leaves. 

 

Koharu’s face splits into a massive grin, the kind that usually makes people recoil. Oh, well, too late to dial it back now. “We’re meeting right now! Do you need to call your parents and say you’ll be home late?” _I know you don’t have any club activities, that’s why I waited until Club Time._

 

A firm shake of Yuuji's head follows. "They won't care." Actually, maybe this is a good thing. He didn't want to head home just yet, anyway. 

 

“Great!” Because it’s better to say that as Koharu files away in his mental cabinet, _Parents don’t care where he is_ , something that isn’t quite so great. He tries not to manhandle Hitouji too much, leading him to the tennis clubhouse with nudges and encouragement rather than just grabbing his arm the way he wants to. 

 

Strange; he’s never cared whether he’d drive a boy away before, and has always just considered it their loss if they thought he came on too strong. Maybe it’s just that he wants to make sure Hitouji gives the club a fair shake first. 

 

“I’m probably going to be bad at doubles at first, so be patient with me, Hitouji-kun.” Koharu pulls out his racquet and a spare from his locker, handing the plain black one to the other boy, keeping the pink one for himself.

 

Yuuji, for his part, resembles something akin to a squirrel that doesn't know which side of the road to run to in order to avoid a car. "I haven't played in years, though," he worriedly points out, taking the racquet gingerly, like he's being handed something exceedingly delicate. "I'm probably not going to be any good at all, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry--"

 

"Oi, Koharu! Did you drag someone new in?"

 

The boy that all but bodychecks Koharu when he bounces into the clubhouse is tall and very bleach-blond and…cute, with that big grin of his. Yuuji is wary all over again. Guys that play sports might usually be cute, but they're _not_ nice. 

 

"Looks just like your type. I'm Oshitari, by the way--uh, just call me Kenya, otherwise it's weird." 

 

“Kenya!” Koharu elbows him hard in the gut, once again _astounded_ at how most straight boys have the emotional sensitivity of a polychaete worm. “Find someone and play doubles against me and Hitouji-kun. Watanabe-kantoku wants to try it out.” He casts a comforting smile at Hitouji, putting a hand on his back and steering his trembling form to the courts. “Oof, you’re heavier than I thought. Come on, you’ve got to walk.”

 

"But you said you hated doubles," Kenya says, mystified, and only then does it dawn on him. "Oooh. Right, yeah, hey, let me get Shiraishi, we'll do it!"

 

Yuuji settles for partially curling up behind his borrowed tennis racquet as he walks--eventually. "Is he always that loud? Does he _have_ to be?" 

 

“He means well,” Koharu laments. If Kenya doesn’t get hit with a clue stick soon, Koharu’s going to have to use a racquet instead, and maybe write CLUE on the side before he beats him. “Let’s just try and hold our own. Don’t worry about taking points, they’re two of the best on the team. Follow my lead?” If only Hitouji really would. Maybe if they can prove themselves in doubles, Watanabe will let them move up to singles. Really, having a genius like Koharu play doubles is just _silly_.

 

Yuuji nods--still nervous, even more nervous when Kenya shows up on the court dragging along _another_ blond bombshell of a man. That's just great. Why is he here? He's going to suck. This is going to be awful. But--Koharu _really_ looks like he wants this to work, so... "Um…are you sure it's going to be okay?" 

 

"We'll be gentle!" Kenya calls over, obviously unable to even stay still for a moment as he tosses Shiraishi a ball to serve with. "Promise!" 

 

Shiraishi pauses for a second, not sure if he should introduce himself first, but settles for a wave and a smile. “Hoi, Konjiki-kun, thanks for bringing a friend. Don’t make him do too much of the heavy lifting, eh?”

 

Koharu sighs. None of them are going to let him get anywhere with Hitouji, he can see that. “Come on, Mr. Perfect,” he calls, with that little thrill that goes through him every time Shiraishi winds up for a serve. Out of the corner of his mouth, he whispers, “I’ve got the first one. Be ready to run up to the net.”

 

Then Shiraishi serves, that perfect arc of a ball through the air, and Koharu knows exactly where it’s going to land. It’s easy enough, as long as he uses _A_ given by _tan A = v/V =_ 0.146 to figure it out, knowing that for Shiraishi A is usually somewhere between 8.01 and 8.03, and he whacks it back, eyes already squinting to track Kenya’s blurry progress.

 

"Heh--that's definitely too slow for Naniwa's Speed Star!" Kenya crows, dashing after the ball  like it's going out of style. 

 

He is, apparently, always that loud, Yuuji sourly thinks, but at least, he, too, is pretty easy to predict. Tennis, obviously, is just a game of angles…

 

That's why when the ball skirts the net, losing momentum and spin the moment it turns into a cord ball, Yuuji manages to dart for it, and hits it in _just_ within the doubles court line. That makes him sweat. At least it's _doubles_ , and that's _okay_ , otherwise he really would suck, wouldn't he?

 

Koharu lets out a whoop of delighted surprise, jumping in place at the return. “Nice one, Hitouji-kun! Beat that, Mr. Bible!”

 

Shiraishi spins, catching the ball with a backhand that places the ball just on the center line. If they’re truly playing doubles, it won’t be an issue. But if they’re not working together… “Focus on the ball, not on making people laugh,” he warns.

 

Koharu wants to stick out his tongue at that, but nobly refrains. Honestly, it isn’t as if he’d try to make people laugh if he weren’t _already_ getting the ball, but Shiraishi knows best, he supposes. Hitouji is still at the net, so Koharu lunges for the ball, glad now that they’d had all that stupid flexibility training. “Lo~ve!” he calls, nodding at Hitouji before running back to his side, trying to hide how hard he’s already starting to breathe. Stupid fast Kenya! Stupid perfect beautiful Kurarin!

 

"Still really slow, Koharu! What's up with that?" Kenya complains good-naturedly, making a show of _trotting_ to the next ball rather than going at his usual, breakneck pace. 

 

To be fair, Yuuji thinks, at least they aren't _really_ being mean. They're just…hmm. It's sports. He's never exactly gotten far with sports for this reason, because it's so frustrating. 

 

Right now, though he's playing with someone that isn't entirely _normal_ , just like he isn't entirely normal, so…

 

"Hey, Shiraishi--don't bother, I've got this next one, too!" 

 

It's Kenya's voice (he's certainly heard enough of it so far), but Kenya is definitely already headed in the opposite direction of the way Yuuji returns the ball, sending it skirting right past his heels. 

 

Kenya slows to a stop, and blinks. "Huh." He looks over at Shiraishi. "I definitely didn't say that, I swear." 

 

Shiraishi punches him good-naturedly in the arm. “It’s fine to miss one in a while. Just don’t make a habit of it.”

 

Koharu, meanwhile, tries very hard not to run over and tell Yuuji _I knew that was you, I know what you do, I knew you’d be good at this_. Instead, he looks over at him and gives him a big wink. Hopefully, that’s good enough that he’ll understand. “Ooooi, Kenya-kuuun! Make sure you don’t run too fast in the wrong direction! I heard your girlfriend is over there and you’ve been _naughty_!”

 

Shiraishi sighs, and serves again.

 

Yuuji, for his part, is too busy blushing a startled, dark red at that wink, which sends the ball directly over his head. 

 

"Sweet revenge," Kenya cackles, thrusting his racquet forward. "Don't you dare talk bad about my girlfriend! She's super cute and doesn't need you telling her lies!" 

 

Koharu is pretty sure that Hitouji wasn’t _this_ cute in class. This is a kind of cute reserved for Shiraishi, Sanada Genichirou, Okada Masaki, and Tom Cruise. 

 

He goes trotting after the ball, his heart thudding like he’s in a shoujo manga, and extremely cross with himself. Hitouji is cute, _sure_ , but not miss-the-ball cute! 

 

One look over his shoulder shows him that yes, unfortunately, Hitouji is exactly that cute. Hmm. That’s an issue. He’s only halfway listening to Shiraishi chew him out about his “weak” serve, and stumbles his way through their service game. Kenya’s service game is where he takes sweet revenge, before Shiraishi waves them off the court. “That’s enough for the new guy,” he calls, grinning, and offers his hand over the net. “Nice job! What’s your name?”

 

"H…Hitouji Yuuji." When has he ever shaken the hand of someone this tall and handsome and just…genuinely _attractive?_ It's mind-numbing, terrifying, and a little exhilarating. Kind of like playing tennis with Koharu, apparently. Yuuji hesitantly takes his hand. "Um--it was an honor to play with you, thank you!"

 

"Where'd you find this one, Koharu?" Kenya cuts in with a laugh. "Shiraishi doesn't need anyone else trying to stroke his tennis ego, I do that enough!" 

 

“Yes,” Koharu says serenely, “you two are a very cute couple. I found him in class, obviously. Stop trying to scare him away!” 

 

Shiraishi puts a hand on Kenya’s shoulder, quelling any response. “Kenya, take five laps with me for those points we missed. Hitouji-kun, are you considering playing on the team? We’d be lucky to have you.”

 

Koharu could kiss Shiraishi. That’s nothing new, but it’s still pretty relevant at this time.

 

Kenya makes a face, but turns away to put his racquet away all the same. Yuuji shrugs nervously, shuffling away from the net. "I…ah, I don't know, I don't really think I'm cut out for playing sports or anything like that…you're all so much better than I am." 

 

“You should at least come help me practice doubles,” Koharu says quickly. “I’ll get onto the regulars much faster if I’m good at playing doubles.”

 

“Konjiki-kun,” Shiraishi says patiently, “you’re—”

 

“--Never going to be on the regulars if I don’t have a regular partner, I know,” Koharu interrupts quickly before Shiraishi can finish _you’re already a regular._ “Hitouji-kun, you could use a club activity on your schedule, right?”

 

Shiraishi, clearly not quite understanding the conversation, jogs off to take his self-assigned laps with Kenya until the captain shows up (late again, how unprofessional).

 

Yuuji gives the other boy a glance that's usually seen in deer. "But…didn't Kenya-san say that you hated doubles?"

 

Shit. He’s going to _kill_ Kenya when this is the longest conversation he’s had with a boy this cute in ages, and when Hitouji looks so _nervous_ about it. “That’s just because most people can’t keep up with me. You did a good job, though.” He looks around, making sure they’re alone, and lowers his voice. “That thing you do with your voice is _so cool_ , Hitouji-kun!”

 

There's a terrifying moment when he's _sure_ that Koharu is just making fun of him, but when it's obvious that he isn't, Yuuji flushes bright red and shrugs, glancing away. "It's not cool. It's weird."

 

“Eh?” It’s strange, that he would think that way--but Koharu had judged that right, after watching the way Hitouji hides that talent in class. “It’s not weird at all, it’s amazing! Kenya and Shiraishi had no idea you were even doing it. That could be an awesome skill in tennis--ooh, and I saw you use it on Masaji-kun last week.” He winks, and tugs Hitouji towards the clubhouse. “He deserved it, and you got him good.” 

 

It’s a little exhausting, talking to Hitouji. Koharu rarely puts this much work into someone, and the shy ones aren’t always his type, but…there’s just something about this one.

 

Yuuji bites at his lip again, worrying it until it nearly bleeds. "I…no one's ever thought it was cool before," he admits, ducking his head to hide underneath his bangs. "It's probably against some tennis rule or something, but I guess if they didn't notice, that's good." 

 

Koharu waves a hand at that. “Stuff like that isn’t against any rules. You have to see some of my tricks sometime! I could…” Don’t come on too strong, Koharu. _You_ know he’s gay, but _he_ might not know yet. “If you ever want to see some of it, I can show you. I have it at my house--you don’t have to,” he adds quickly, face heating up.

 

"I want to." Yuuji's face is so hot that it hurts, but he already said it, so there's no turning back. "Um…ah…so--is the whole tennis team like this, though? I mean--" His voice breaks a little, nerves riled to the extreme. Shit, shit. At this point it's just word vomit and he's pretty sure he's going to _actually_ vomit because why does he have to blurt out his thoughts like this on occasion, why. "Everyone's really--cute. Like--Kenya-san, and Shiraishi-san, and…y..ou…" 

 

If there were a cliff nearby, Koharu thinks very seriously that he might just jump off from the sheer cuteness of Hitouji Yuuji. He sort of _melts_ , and gives into the temptation to grab at Hitouji’s hand and squeeze it. “A lot of them are really cute,” he says, with a smile that hurts his cheeks. “But no one is as cute as Hitouji-kun.”

 

"Oh." Yeah, his face is still hurting, worse now than before, and Yuuji swallows hard, squeezing Koharu's hand back. At least Koharu wasn't like…freaked out by him saying that. That's good. "But I'm not cute. I'm just weird, everyone says I'm weird." 

 

Koharu just beams. “You seem normal to me.” Soon, he’ll be able to say _you’re just as much of a freak as I am, and it’s good like that_ , but factors and variables are playing in his gray matter, and spitting out that answer as the right one at this point in time. “If you want to see something _really_ unusual, I’ll show you my house. My mom would love to meet you!”

 

"…Okay." He _can't_ disagree, not now, not when Koharu is holding his _hand_. Yuuji might be clinging to it, just a little. "So long as _she's_ not going to think I'm weird…"

 

“Oh, she’ll love you.” Koharu grabs his bag, looking to make sure Shiraishi doesn’t see him ducking out of practice early. Coast clear, he leads Yuuji along the road to his house, really hoping that dozens of people see them together and are super jealous of the insanely hot guy holding his hand. Take _that_ , Moriyama Megu! 

 

“It’s not far,” he promises, and true to his word, it’s barely three blocks away. “My parents believe in proximital optimization for learning. They think I’ll learn more if I’m physically close to a school. Dad’s writing a paper on it. That one, with the clocks outside!”

 

"So _that's_ why you go to Shitenhouji," Yuuji murmurs, blinking at all the clocks once they get closer. "I couldn't figure out why someone as smart as you would go there. That," he adds, " _is_ a lot of clocks." And plants. Everywhere. Also with clocks kind of stabbed into their pots, all with different times on them. Huh. Maybe they're telling plant-time or something. 

 

“Dad kind of fell into a hole of clocks a few years ago and can’t get out,” Koharu says cheerfully, and discards his shoes in the holder that’s shaped perfectly like his feet, pulling out the guest mat for Hitouji. “Mooom! I’m home with a friend!”

 

A woman in her late 30s, buxom and tall, hurries out of the study with a mirror of Koharu’s smile on a face that could belong to an idol. She also happens to be wearing a nurse’s uniform--the sexy kind, not the kind that nurses actually wear. “Kocchan, he’s sooooo cute! Ahhh, please forgive me, what’s your name? Are you hungry? There’s apple tarts, I think Daddy baked them this morning.”

 

Yuuji blinks a few times before bowing deeply. Definitely not what he was expecting, not at all, not even a _little_ bit, there are clocks even on the floor, what even. "Hitouji Yuuji--it's really nice to meet you. Um, I'm not all that hungry, but thank you!" Maybe now is the time to realize that he's sort of clinging to the back of Koharu's shirt with one hand, but probably not. 

 

“What a sweet boy! Make yourself at home, Hitouji-kun. Ah, sorry, do you prefer to be called a—”

 

“We’re going to my room,” Koharu announces. He’s not quite sure that Hitouji is ready for his mother’s lesson on gender-inclusiveness yet.

 

“Let me know before you use the kitchen, I have something distilling in the sink!”

 

“Sure!” Koharu tugs Hitouji up the spiral staircase to his room, the shut door bearing a sign that says, **Today, please refer to me as _____ with ___ pronouns** , with the word “Kocchan” printed neatly next to a ♂ symbol.

 

Yuuji's stare lingers on the sign for a moment before he lets Koharu pull him into the room--shockingly neat, nothing like his own, though there are still books _everywhere_. "…Your mom seems really nice," he awkwardly says, only then untangling his fingers from Koharu's shirt. "You smile just like she does." Maybe a weird observation to make, but it's the least weird of his habits, probably.

 

Koharu makes a noise in his throat. Hitouji is just _too_ cute. “She likes you,” he says, beaming as he folds up his legs to sit cross-legged on a massive beanbag sofa. “Ah, you can sit wherever you want, sorry it’s a little messy. I didn’t know I’d have such cute company over. Do you want something to drink? Ah, I’m a bad host, sorry!” If only Hitouji weren’t so _attractive_ , he wouldn’t be so nervous. He’s usually really good at people.

 

Yuuji shakes his head as he flops down onto the floor in front of Koharu, just as comfortable there as he would be on a piece of furniture. "I'm fine. You were right, you do have a really cool house. And I like the sign on your door--your parents don't think it's weird? Mine would." Like, a _lot_. 

 

“Ah, it was Dad’s idea. He says it’s a lot easier this way, because now they don’t have to guess.” Koharu fidgets slightly, wanting to reach out and play with that hair--it looks soft and sleek, and he has a feeling it would feel _great_ in his hands--but nervous that Hitouji would still bolt. “Mom was going to ask you what yours were, but I didn’t want you to think she was insulting you or anything.”

 

Yuuji's head tilts. "I wouldn't have minded. I dunno. I don't care that much." He sort of wants to lay his head down on Koharu's knee and never move again, but that's weird, they just started talking to one another like, an hour ago. Still--this is a _lot_ easier than making friends ever was, he's sure of that. "Both of your parents seem really cool, I think."

 

“Mm, I’m happy with them. I’m just lucky that I have exceptional parents, since I’m an exceptional child.” His voice is a little sing-song, and he sternly reminds himself that he _is_ exceptional, that he’s a damn catch, and reaches over to gently touch Hitouji’s hair. It’s as soft as he’d expected, and a thrill goes through him like goosebumps but so, so much better. “You really should join the tennis team,” he says, voice a little unsteady, to his surprise. “I mean...we don’t have that many classes together, it could be fun to have something...extra.” _Aaaand now is where he leaves because I’m creepy._ He prepares himself for it every time, so he can shrug and say it’s their loss when the boy inevitably finds something else he has to do.

 

The breath leaves Yuuji's lungs in a rush, making him realize exactly how long he's been holding it for. Koharu's touch kind of makes him flop forward, chin plopping right down onto one of the other boy's knees. Yeah, that's good, and what a _relief_ , really, because he was going to start fidgeting any moment. Hopefully, Koharu won't think it's too weird. "Okay." What's left to do at this point but agree, really? "You're a lot better than me, though. I don't think I can really help you get on the regulars or anything like that…"

 

“Ah…” Yeah, sure, he can come clean now that Hitouji is being so cute, nudging his leg. Koharu starts twining his fingers through that silky dark hair, biting his lip a little. “About that. I’m, uh. Sort of already on the regulars? Sorry, I just _really_ wanted you to join. The coach really does want us to play doubles, though!”

 

Yuuji doesn't even bat an eye. It's not like Koharu is a _great_ liar or anything. "Okay, but if we aren't good as a doubles team, does that mean you won't be on the regulars anymore? I'm really not good, I don't want to get your spot taken away." 

 

“Are you kidding? We’ll be _great_. With my brain and your reach and your voice thing? We won’t be able to lose!” He clears his throat slightly, and admits, “And I don’t exactly always hit the ball that hard. Apparently that’s something that having a doubles partner like you would fix. Ne, Hitouji-kun, how late can you stay tonight?”

 

"I _can_ hit the ball harder," Yuuji agrees underneath his breath, and then bites his lip again, worrying at it slowly. "Awhile. My parents don't get home until really late. Why?" 

 

Koharu laughs, mostly at himself, and twines a lock of Hitouji’s hair around his finger. “I just wanted to know how late I could monopolize your time. You have any homework? We can do it together if you want.”

 

Koharu constantly playing with his hair like that isn't fair. It makes him flop his head into the other boy's hand, content and unconcerned for--yeah, maybe the first time, he doesn't know. "Homework is boring, though. I just do it before school, usually."

 

Koharu’s eyebrows raise. “You too? Lovely, that means you didn’t come over for homework help.” Not that he’d really thought that, but it wouldn’t have been the first time. “You wanna play Go? Or look at boys in magazines?”

 

"…We could do both." Slowly, Yuuji crawls his way up onto the sofa next to him. "Do you follow any idol musicals at all?"

 

Koharu’s eyes light up so much he has to remove his glasses for a moment. Then he’s grabbing at his HQ DVD collection, pulling out the Blu-Ray and pulling a stack of magazines out from under his bed. “Hitouji-kun,” he says very seriously, “let me tell you about Okada Masaki.”

 

Yuuji's eyes go as wide as saucers. "Konjiki-kun," he quietly says, reaching out to grab one of the other boy's hands. "No one else has understood this stuff before you."

 

Koharu squeals a little, scooting over to sit even closer to Hitouji, spreading the magazines out in front of him. “He’s so _beautiful_ ,” he sighs, leaning his head on the other boy’s shoulder. “Ah, why doesn’t anyone understand? Hmmm, I didn’t think you would, you’re as pretty as an idol boy yourself.”

 

"Huh?" Yuuji blinks, glancing down at Koharu and then managing a little, dismissive shrug. "No one else says that. I don't look like Maa-kun at all, either. All of them are a lot prettier and cuter. Much better hair, too."

 

“Eh?” Koharu shrugs, and turns to another magazine, opening the one that’s dog-eared and well-worn. “Hnnn, you have hair like Tsuchhan. But your eyes are prettier, to me.” Feeling like his chest is much too fluttery for good taste, he reaches over and brushes the pad of his thumb over Hitouji’s cheekbone. “And your skin is...uh. Smooth.” _Smooth like I’ll never be when a pretty idol boy is on my couch,_ he mentally laments.

 

"No one ever says that," Yuuji's quick to repeat, though it comes out mostly as a garbled mumble and with his so-called smooth skin flaming hot. The _problem_ is that Koharu's so cute, and nice, and confident, and _smart_ \--why would he ever be paying someone like _him_ compliments? 

 

“That’s because Hitouji-kun tries too hard to make everyone look away from him,” Koharu says softly. “Even with my glasses I can see how cute you are.” _Yes_ , that’s the level of smooth he’d been going for earlier.

 

“Kocchan,” his mother calls, and opens the door after a ceremonial knock, not even blinking at the boys curled up on the couch together in front of a massive spread of idol magazines, “Daddy’s going to stop by the store on his way home, do you or Hitouji-kun need anything?”

 

“The takoyaki from the man outside the market, please! Two portions!”

 

Yuuji stares like a deer in the headlights until the door shuts again, and then sort of melts down into the couch as if his whole spine's been liquified. "Konjiki-kun's way cuter," he mumbles, slowly burrowing against the other boy's side. "With cute nicknames and being really good at tennis and everything else, you're like someone out of a light novel." 

 

_Doki doki._

 

“H-hitouji-kun is really cute too,” Koharu stammers, taken aback by just how _sweet_ the other boy is. “Ahh, this is no good, you’re making me embarrassed, saying all kinds of things to me like that when you’re not my boyfriend.” He takes Hitouji’s hand, hoping he looks flirty instead of creepy, always knowing that with his face it’s a narrow line to walk. “So...maybe you should be my boyfriend.” _So freaking smooth._

 

The first noise that wants to escape is sort of strangled into a squeak. The second he swallows down into a hard gulp, and Yuuji looks a mix terrified and hesitantly thrilled. "I…but…your parents won't be mad? Mine would, if they found out, they'd _kill me_ , I don't want you to get in trouble and I've never been someone's boyfriend before and I don't know--I wouldn't be good at it--"

 

Koharu puts a hand over Hitouji’s mouth, stilling the panic, he hopes. “My parents would be happy. And yours don’t have to know, okay? Besides, I might be the one who’s really bad at it!” He laughs, a little nervously. “Ah, I want someone to go to idol concerts and Manzai shows with, and you’d probably be really bored.”

 

" _I_ want someone to go to idol concerts and Manzai shows with!" Yuuji whimpers, moving away from Koharu's hand and grabbing at his wrists instead. Maybe he's being a little too intense about this, but the idea's _there_ now, and he _can't_ just let it get away. "Konjiki-kun--I'd really be honored, I really want to be your boyfriend!"

 

That’s a squeal coming from Koharu’s mouth, and he yanks Hitouji close to give him a hug. Then he inhales the scent of _boy_ , and ooh, that goes right to his head. “Ah...Hitouji-kun smells really good,” he says frankly, and can’t quite resist stealing a hand down to have a quick grope of the best ass he’s ever seen. “Sorry, sorry, I can’t resist.”

 

Relief makes him a puddle, and then having his ass grabbed--makes it worse? Better? Unsure. Yuuji just settles for flopping, his chin hooked over the other boy's shoulder as he exhales a long sigh. "Don't care," he happily says. "I'm your boyfriend, you can grab it if you want." 

 

“You’re probably going to regret saying that,” Koharu warns him without the slightest sign of repentance, delightedly filling both hands. “Hitouji-kun has the best one I’ve ever _seen_. Better than Maa-kun.” He’s getting distracted, he knows it, he needs to talk more about how great and cute his new boyfriend is, but this feels pretty important too.

 

"Not gonna regret it." Yuuji buries his face into the side of Koharu's neck, breathing in deep, and only realizing belatedly that that's probably kind of creepy. It's not like he can _help it_ when Koharu's grabbing his butt like that, though. 

 

How long can he stay like this? Time to find out. Or even better… “You want to put on a D-Boys DVD and I can grab it while we watch?” God, he has the best ideas. “Dad’ll bring takoyaki soon, we can feed it to each other like real boyfriends.” This is very exciting.

 

"Yeah. Good." That requires some readjusting, but he can tolerate that for a few minutes. "Perfect," Yuuji adds mostly to himself, nuzzling his face into Koharu's shoulder and _really_ not giving him a chance to move.

 

True to Koharu’s word, his father returns with takoyaki within a few minutes, barely giving his son a glance when he sets it down on the table. Koharu doesn’t even say hello, just picks up the takoyaki and pops one into Hitouji’s mouth. “He’ll be back,” he promises placidly. “He comes up with ideas in the car and can’t really talk to anyone until he writes them down. Ahh, Hitouji-kun, you have sauce…” He leans in, daring and thrilled, and licks the little bit of sauce off, one hand still firmly planted on Hitouji’s ass.

 

There's still no stopping the blush, and Yuuji exhales a hitching breath, his eyes briefly shutting. He's fairly certain that he's died, gone to some weird kind of heaven, and it's really, really good. He could die more often, probably. "Let me feed you a piece, too," he insists, voice a little shaky, but that doesn't stop him from plucking up a piece to feed Koharu with. 

 

Koharu winks, and deliberately ensures that it misses, rubbing sauce all over his mouth. “Whoops, clumsy!” he says cheerfully as he swallows. “I think...I need your help, Hitouji-kun.” He’s had a boyfriend for all of ten minutes, and already he’s certain it’s the best thing in the world.

 

Yuuji's heart thumps hard in his chest, and he nods, _definitely_ shaky when he leans in closer. "Sorry," he barely whispers, his own cheeks still flushed hot. "I'll--let me clean you up."

 

Probably, he's making it worse by doing this, but he _does_ try to be neat about his tongue gently swiping over Koharu's lower lip. This is _probably_ how he's supposed to do it. Probably. 

 

Shivers spark up Koharu’s spine, and he wriggles a little, finally forsaking the hand on Hitouji’s ass to just yank him closer, forgetting all about the sauce. “Hitouji-kun needs to stop being so cute,” he breathes, hands coming up to thread through his hair. “You’re going to make me misbehave.”

 

That's another whimper. Yuuji sags a bit, his eyes lidded, and he nudges up into Koharu's hands, eager to lick away another bit of sauce that he missed. "I don't…I don't mind," he admits. "I think it's good." 

 

The vast majority of Koharu’s mind and _all_ of his body urge him to just go for it, to shove Hitouji down onto the beanbag couch and make him scream--he’s read enough books, he _knows_ he can--but one little doubt makes him pull slightly back after another teasing kiss. “Nn, Hitouji-kun...you don’t have to. For me to like you and be your boyfriend.”

 

"But…" Yuuji's brow furrows and he lurches up, promptly nuzzling underneath Koharu's chin, all but plastering himself to the other boy. "I wasn't thinking about that," he mumbles. "I just think you're really great and I like you a lot, Konjiki-kun." 

 

Well, there’s his permission. Koharu’s hands trail immediately down to Hitouji’s ass again, kneading and squeezing. “Call me Koharu,” he says, wriggling around so he can kiss the other boy’s neck. “It’s much cuter.”

 

That first kiss to his neck just makes him turn into a puddle, and Yuuji muffles a breathless little noise into the side of Koharu's neck again. "Koharu," he mumbles, trying it out, and he blushes hotter still. His hands mindlessly reach out, arms wrapping around the other boy to cling tightly to him. "You can just call me Yuuji. Or Yuu-kun. Whatever you want." 

 

“Yuu-kun!” Koharu seizes on at once, charmed by the cuteness of it. “Ahh, it’s so cute, I love it!” 

 

He sits back enough to let his hands wander up underneath Yuuji’s shirt, feeling the slender strength of him even as he places soft wet kisses to his neck. “Yuu-kun has to tell me if there’s somewhere he doesn’t want me to touch, okay? Or I might be really naughty and touch a lot of things.” So sue him, he’s been _saving_ all this for the day he finally got a boyfriend.

 

"Uh huh," Yuuji breathes, trying briefly to think of anywhere that Koharu could touch that he wouldn't like. Doubtful. Yeah. No. There's nothing. His hands fasten themselves into Koharu's shirt, not letting him get _too_ far away, not when he's warm and comfortable to lie against and that's really, really nice. "Should we…shouldn't we lock the door? Because you can touch _anywhere_ , I don't mind--"

 

“Hm? Oh, sure.” Koharu regretfully stands, then scrawls a quick message [ **BUSY** ] on the door before sliding it shut, then flipping a clockwork locking mechanism into place. “ _Really_ into clocks,” he explains, and scrambles back onto the sofa, arms going around Yuuji like he’s some life-giving thing. “Dunno why you didn’t have a boyfriend,” he murmurs, fingers nimbly unfastening buttons, glorying in the permission when Yuuji doesn’t stop him. “But I’m glad I snatched the cream of the crop.”

 

"Because no one likes me," Yuuji points out, not sounding particularly sad about it, just as if he's stating a very well-known fact. "But no one is like you, Koharu." He squirms closer, his hands pawing a bit uselessly at the front of the other boy's shorts, his mouth wet against the curve of his ear. "It's dumb--and I know it sounds weird, but…" he trails off, nervous again, and  huffs out a breath against Koharu's neck. "You're…I feel like I've known you a lot longer, not just in the classmate sense, but--"

 

“Yeah. Me too.” Koharu sighs, trying to think about romance when he’s getting so hard so fast under Yuuji’s insistent hands. “V-very romantic--ahh, Yuu-kun, you’re gonna—”

 

Apparently not even being a champion of self-control in his many, _many_ masturbation sessions is some kind of preparation for Hitouji Yuuji mouthing at his neck and palming at him through his shorts, and Koharu promptly comes in his pants with a groan, his hands clutching at Yuuji’s shoulders as he ruts up.

 

There's probably nothing more erotic than watching _that_ happen, and knowing that _he's_ the one responsible and oh, god, yep, that's definitely doing it for him. 

 

Yuuji whimpers, shoves his face into Koharu's neck for a wet, eager kiss. He wriggles forward, rubbing his own achingly hard cock--it's been hard for awhile, since Koharu started grabbing his ass like that--against the other boy's hip. "S-sorry," he whispers, breathless and needy. The hand still right on the front of Koharu's pants can't _help_ but wriggle into them, and his fingers come out sticky and messy. Without thinking, they make their way to his mouth, and it's the _taste_ more than anything that sends him over the edge with a muffled groan.

 

That _could_ have been a little more…precise, but who _cares_. 

 

Koharu stares for a minute at the lewdest sight he’s ever seen, Yuuji writhing and getting off on his lap, licking up his…

 

He’s never gotten hard again so fast in his life.

 

One hard shove is enough to get the other boy onto his back, and Koharu yanks up his school shirt, leaving marks and bites and kisses all over his belly and his chest before tugging at his pants. “Yuu-kun is too sexy,” he says, almost put out by it. “That doesn’t count as the first time, the first time is going to be really extra super sexy with us. Can you do it again right after?”

 

Yuuji has never nodded so quickly. It actually makes him a bit dizzy, or maybe that's the fact that he's now flat on his back and really, really enjoying it. "Y-yeah. As many times as you want, whatever you want--" His hands are on Koharu's shorts again with a needy pull. "Koharu…I could…" He trails off, his voice hiccuping, because damn if he isn't almost too turned on to even say it. "If…if you want me to clean you up…"

 

That quickly takes care of how Koharu is going to get entirely hard again, that’s for sure. He groans, and tosses his shorts haphazardly across the room, divesting Yuuji of his own clothes like he’s practiced mentally so many times for so many boys. He grabs one of Yuuji’s hands, bringing it to his cock, and crawls forward between Yuuji’s legs. “We can do whatever Yuu-kun wants,” he says with a smile, eyes lidding behind his glasses. No matter what it is, he’ll make it good. How could it be anything else, when Yuuji is so lovely?

 

Yuuji is _so_ sure that he has died by this point. He could stay dead, if it's this fun and _good_. 

 

Koharu's cock feels _good_ in his hand, not all that different from his own, really, and feeling how hard it is again so fast just makes him swallow hard. Everything's still sticky when his fingers drag up the length of it, and he gives a careful, experimental squeeze, his own breath hitching hard. "I really…" He licks his lips, and he just can't _help_ but say it. "I really want to t-taste it." 

 

Koharu sways on his knees for a moment, all the blood rushing firmly south as he nods. “Yuu-kun is way too hot,” he breathes, and wraps a hand up in Yuuji’s hair as he leans back, tugging Yuuji with him until he’s lying on the couch, gently steering Yuuji’s head down between his legs. “My boyfriend can have whatever he wants.” Not to say anything of the way his pulse thrums at the thought of fucking those pretty lips.

 

Never, _ever_ did Yuuji think he'd get a chance like _this_. No one wants him _around them_ , let alone between their legs like this, and with that in mind, it's hard not to shiver with the excitement of just having his head between Koharu's thighs. 

 

There's definitely supposed to be a _theory_ behind blow jobs, right? Whatever it is, though, it leaves his mind in favor of just getting a taste, with his tongue dragging from root to tip, swiping harder over the head when Yuuji _feels_ Koharu pulse and twitch against his tongue. 

 

Koharu gurgles slightly, and collapses back onto the sofa, eyes rolling into the back of his head. No, that’s no good, _when_ will he have the opportunity to see someone this pretty sucking his cock? His hand fists in that silky dark hair, urging him down, wanting _more_ of that perfect sweet wet heat on himself. He nearly apologizes for it, but a look at Yuuji’s face… “Yuu-kun likes it when I hold his hair like this,” Koharu breathes, hips thrusting up involuntarily at the sight. “What else do you like?”

 

It takes _effort_ to pry himself off of Koharu's cock to answer, but it's worth it when his lips are already a little sore and sticky and Yuuji drags his tongue over them with his next ragged breath. "E-everything you've been doing," he admits breathlessly, his face flushed. "I'm not…I'm not sure I'm very good at this, though, so if there's something  you really want--you can just--take it yourself, you don't have to ask or anything…"

 

“I just want it in your mouth,” Koharu says honestly, and drags Yuuji up for a kiss--wet and filthy and sticky and _great_ \--before urging him back down, hands tangled tightly in his hair. 

 

It feels too good not to just give in to that urging a little, to hold that pretty head still and fuck gently up into his mouth. “You can be noisy,” he says, eyes dilating behind his glasses. “If you--if you like it, I want to hear it.” Just the thought of that makes his cock twitch in Yuuji’s mouth, and he has to work to breathe.

 

Oh, that part's _easy_. Yuuji whimpers, his next suck a noisy, wet one when he feels the twitch of Koharu's cock against his tongue. His eyes are crossing a little at the taste, and his hands spread over Koharu's thighs when he slides his mouth further down, swallowing hard around the cock in his mouth that just _almost_ bumps the back of his throat. That's too much all at once, but the strain of it is something he _likes_ and voices with an eager, mindless little groan. 

 

It’s entirely too easy to just have Yuuji’s mouth, to take it and use it for his pleasure and get off on the soft sweet sucking noises. It occurs to Koharu, unfortunately, that that’s not the kind of thing a real boyfriend does. Besides, there’s so _much_ of Yuuji that he hasn’t gotten to properly enjoy yet. 

 

He pulls Yuuji’s head away, enough that he can give him a deep kiss, sucking on Yuuji’s bottom lip as he hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his shorts. “I don’t want to finish yet, I want to see yours too.”

 

It's not like he can say no, not when Koharu's mouth is so hot and good against his own and his hands are trying to undress him. Yuuji just nods, wriggling to kick his shorts off, his own cock achingly hard and dripping between his legs when he squirms up closer to Koharu, his breath hot against his neck. "Koharu's is prettier," he mumbles, mouthing a kiss, then a bite to the curve of his shoulder. "And you taste _really_ good." 

 

Koharu wraps a hand around Yuuji’s hard cock, feeling the heat against his hand and giving in to the urge to stroke and squeeze gently. “Do you taste yours?” he asks, scooting forward to kneel between Yuuji’s thighs, back arching at every brush of the other boy’s teeth. “Mm, Yuu-kun should show me how he likes to touch himself, so I know how to make him feel _really_ good.” Not that the idea of a show like that makes his cock throb or anything.

 

"It's not…anything special, though," Yuuji manages even though the idea makes his mouth go dry. He can't _help_ but slide a hand down his own belly, breath hitching when his fingers curl around Koharu's. "You d-don't have to be that gentle with it, I…I kind of like it when it's harder." 

 

Well, that has some excellent implications. Koharu nips at Yuuji’s lips, following his lead and squeezing harder, giving a slow pull from base to tip. When a thin stream of liquid runs over the back of his hand, he groans, reaching his other hand around to squeeze at Yuuji’s ass again. “What else do you like, Yuu-kun?”

 

"Um--" Hard to think, when Koharu's grabbing at him like that, and Yuuji squirms down into that grabbing hand, his breath ragged around the edges. "When you grab me like that," he mindlessly says. "Like. A lot. Sometimes--sometimes when I do it myself, I put fingers inside, but--you don't have to--"

 

Koharu laughs, low and pleased, and moves to spread Yuuji’s legs farther apart with his knees. “I bet when you do that you come a lot, right?” he asks, his own cock dripping slowly onto the sofa as he works at Yuuji’s. “Hmm….what if I…”

 

He has so many ideas, saved up for the mythical future time of _when I have a cute boyfriend_ , and this is one he’s always wanted to try. He scoots down between Yuuji’s spread thighs, and carefully seals his lips over the head of his cock as a finger slides back wet with precome, gently exploring. Yuuji wouldn’t have brought it up if he didn’t want to try it, he reasons, and slides it in to the first digit as his tongue swipes over the slit. Yuuji tastes _good_ , better than Koharu had anticipated, and some dim part of his mind extrapolates about his daily food intake.

 

Yuuji's mind clicks effectively off. 

 

Never, _ever_ did he expect to have this _happen_ , and it's really, really good. He whimpers and groans, sliding down into the couch with a pointed wriggle down onto that long, slick finger. It feels a lot better than doing it himself, that's for sure, and Koharu's _mouth_ \--"You…nnn, _Koharu_ \--" His hands scrabble for some measure of support, grabbing at the other boy's shoulders, kneading there uselessly. 

 

 _I_ knew _I’d be good at this!_

 

From Yuuji’s reactions, Koharu guesses that he’s very good _indeed_ , at least when the recipient is a virgin. There’s no question in his mind that Yuuji is, either, not from the way he’s acting, talking, writhing. He licks, and sucks hard on the head, remembering how Yuuji had whispered that he likes a hard, firm touch, and curls his finger, anatomy texts flashing through his mind. “How many?” he asks, thrilled with how hoarse his own voice is from the way the head of that cock drips heavy and slick over his tongue. “Do you like in you?”

 

Yuuji's own voice is a broken, thready whine, and he squirms down harder, his nails scraping up the back of Koharu's neck and along his scalp. Of _course_ Koharu would be better at this than he is, of _course_ , and he's _thrilled_ to be the one that Koharu wants to throw all of his talents at. How did he get so _lucky?_ "I…s-sometimes…" His cock is so hard that talking, let alone any thinking in the first place, is really difficult. "Three--dunno if I can fit more."

 

This is truly the role he was born to play. 

 

Koharu fills his mouth, moaning at the taste sliding down his throat. There’s more than enough slickness, with the saliva and the precome mixing--he’ll get less messy at this eventually--and it’s easy to slide another finger inside. 

 

His glasses start to fog, and he pulls off for a second to take them off, clumsily shoving them onto a side table before dragging his tongue up the underside of a pretty cock that’s just a little blurry. “Yuu-kun is really good at taking it back here,” he breathes, relishing every sound he can drag out. “Mm, you do this on your own a _lot_. Ahhh, even looking at you makes me so hard!”

 

Two fingers makes Yuuji whine, and squirm, and he _swears_ he's not trying to move that much but it's _difficult_ Koharu's mouth is on him like that and his fingers are in so deep and--

 

"I-if…if you just…" Yuuji bites his lip, his head flopping back onto the couch as he inhales a ragged, unsteady breath, his thighs trembling as they spread wider. "Just putting another one in there--t-that would be enough, I'm _really_ close, Koharu--"

 

Koharu’s eyes gleam. “Yuu-kun likes a lot in him,” he murmurs, more a mental note for himself, more a _praise_ than any sort of teasing, and obliges, wriggling a third finger into the tightest heat he’s ever felt. His other hand squeezes and tugs at the base of Yuuji’s cock, stroking what his mouth can’t reach, and thank Einstein he’s read all of those books and done no small amount of practicing on his own. He spreads his fingers, curling and twisting, and if his mouth were empty, he’d have smirked.

 

Three is _definitely_ too much, more than he usually does except on nights that he really, really needs, but right now--it's still really, _really_ good. 

 

Those fingers in him, stretching him wide, all with that mouth on his cock that's sweet and perfect and hot--Yuuji's gone, his breath ragged and whimpering around the edges, his hands helplessly clinging to whatever part of the other boy he can reach, and he comes with a breathless noise, all the while squirming down onto Koharu's fingers. 

 

There’s really no book that can prepare him for this, and Koharu chokes a little, swallowing and gasping for air when his mouth floods. A little comes out his nose, which is _not_ the most pleasant experience of his life, but it certainly helps to hear the frantic, urgent noises coming out of Yuuji’s mouth. 

 

Slowly, when the trembling stops, Koharu lets the softening cock fall from his lips, wiping his face with the back of one hand while sliding the other gently out of Yuuji. “Yuu-kun is the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen,” he says fondly, catching his breath when he sits back on folded legs.

 

Yuuji settles for turning into something akin to an overcooked noodle, which feels _great_. He does, however, reach out one limp hand to grab at Koharu, trying to pull him closer even when his nerves are still misfiring and his vision is still blurring around the edges. "Wrong," he mumbles hazily. "You're better. Sexier. You're _so_ good at that, Koharu--" 

 

Koharu nuzzles up the side of Yuuji’s neck, laying biting kisses where no one will look. He pushes one of his hands back down between his legs, rubbing up against Yuuji’s palm. He’s been good, and his cock _aches_. “I always wanted to try that,” he gasps, and just feeling the firm heat of another boy’s palm is probably going to do the trick after a show like _that_. “Anything...anything you wanna try? With mine?”

 

If he wasn't already so spent, the ideas that flip through his mind would have been more than enough to make his cock hard again. As it is, Yuuji just nods, his fingers wrapping around Koharu's cock, squeezing, gently pulling. "Can you…can you come up here? You can just--" The words almost won't come because of how dry his mouth suddenly is. He never, _ever_ thought he'd be able to say this to someone, let alone someone that he's so sure would like the idea. "U-use my mouth…however you want."

 

Koharu’s cock jumps, and he has to squeeze his balls to make sure he doesn’t shoot off right then. “Yeah,” he breathes, and crawls up, awkwardly arranging himself to make sure he’s not kneeling on anything breakable. He rests a hand on Yuuji’s cheek, wrapping the other around his own cock, and slowly feeds it through those pink plush lips, groaning at the slick wet heat engulfing it. “Yuu-kun looks the best this way.”

 

Yuuji lurches up with an eager groan in the back of his throat, his hands sliding around the backs of Koharu's thighs. He's pretty sure he's not as good as this as Koharu is, but he definitely makes up for it in being eager, sucking and lapping at every drop that hits his tongue, swallowing hard when Koharu's cock slides further into his mouth and there's nothing left for him to do but take it.

 

Koharu is pretty sure he’s going to pass out. The _noises_ are what get him more even than the slick sweet feel of Yuuji’s tongue and lips, and he thinks that’s the best part—

 

Until he looks down, and sees him red-faced and sloppy, with thick cock sliding into his mouth over and over, and that’s it. A dozen short sharp thrusts is all it takes, and Koharu spills himself with a whimper, hands tangled in Yuuji’s hair, yanking him down without meaning to. “Ahh...Yuu-kun is _too good_ ,” he says, words strangled and shaky.

 

It takes effort to swallow it all without gagging, but Yuuji somehow manages for the _most_ part, panting as his head eventually rolls back. His tongue flicks out, lapping at the mess still sticking to his lips and trying to escape down his chin, and he just sort of paws at Koharu, mindless and content. "That," he breathes, "was perfect. You're perfect. How are you so perfect, it's not _fair_." 

 

Koharu slides down, wrapping Yuuji up in his arms and pulling him close, hooking his chin over his shoulder. “Yuu-kun is perfect. My perfect beautiful idol boyfriend.” Even saying it gives him a thrill, and he squeezes tight. “Ahh, I’m so happy I lied about needing you to play doubles with me.”

 

"You're not a very good liar," Yuuji notes, smooshing his face down into the other boy's shoulder as he snuggles close with every limb wound around Koharu that there possibly could be. "But I _am_ really glad you lied."

 

Koharu sighs happily, and presses little kisses to Yuuji’s lovely hair. “Mm, how long do I get to keep you today? I don’t want to fall asleep and get you in trouble.”

 

Yuuji thinks, and then just latches on tighter. "I don't care. I won't get in trouble, probably."

 

“I can have my mom call yours if you want, and have you stay over,” Koharu offers, hands kneading at Yuuji’s ass.

 

Yuuji _might_ be purring like a cat. He's definitely got his face repeatedly butting into Koharu's neck. "No calls, she'll make it weird." 

 

“Yuu-kun knows best.” Hopefully he won’t get arrested for kidnapping or anything. It’s hard to care too much when Yuuji is in his arms, wriggling around like there’s nowhere he’d rather be. “Do you want to...stay all night?”

 

"…If that's okay." He _is_ sort of attached to Koharu now--literally, figuratively, all-inclusive. Also, he's warm and comfortable and really, really fun to snuggle up to. "Your parents won't mind?"

 

“They’ll be thrilled. Hnn, I should unlock the door so Dad can do the laundry. Your clothes are a little…” Stained, crumpled, and sweaty to say the least. “You’ll like Dad.”

 


End file.
